


What You Need

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic’s hard at work nearing the precipice of a scientific discovery, but he has to pour through all of that boring “numbers” and “data” stuff first.  It’s been keeping him so occupied his lovers have been getting antsy, so they decide to tempt him away from his responsibilities for a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgottensunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forgottensunflowers).



"Doktor?"

Heavy's voice rumbled gently through the quiet infirmary as he slipped in through the room's thick metal doors, smiling broadly as he caught sight of his love, hunched over a table, scribbling notes onto a sheet of printouts stained with what looked like an equal smattering of coffee and blood. A series of vials sat in a holder beside him containing what looked like various samples of bodily fluids.

Medic sighed, running a hand through his already-mussed hair as he tapped the eraser of his pencil against the desktop. He slouched, pink tongue poking between his lips to swipe across them before retreating. "Scheiße," he muttered, pushing his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

Things weren't adding up. The latest respawn anomalies, the interactions between his new formula and the voltage he was pumping into it, the stability of the new device in the face of what looked like technically sound design, none of it was making any sense. With each new analysis of the numbers, with each test of various potencies of the new formula, with each attempted übercharge shorting out the device and obliterating any organic material it was focused on, Medic grew more exasperated, more confused and frustrated, unable to grasp what factor he was missing. It had to be something simple he wasn't seeing, but with reams of printouts, pages of his sloppy scribbling, and more samples than he had places to put them, he found himself no closer to a solution. It was maddening.

Warm hands plucked the spectacles from Medic's forehead, setting them gently atop a pencil-scratched notebook. Looking up, the doctor squinted to see the handsome countenance of his larger lover smiling down at him, his eyes fond, but the quirk of his lips and the way he leaned over him, bearing down with his mere presence that revealed his intent. When those broad hands snaked their way down Medic's sides to rest on his hips, all doubt was removed.

"Heavy," he sighed, closing his eyes at the feel of those strong fingers pressing against him. He longed for the giant's touch, for his lips and his body, his warmth and comfort to take him away from his aggravating task, but he had to get this work done. If he lost his train of thought, the trail he'd finally found, he feared he'd never be able to return. "I need to get mein work done," he reminded his lover as the larger man rounded on him, spinning his chair enough to pull him bodily out of it, whether he wanted to be or not.

The Russian just grinned darkly at the German standing reluctantly in front of him, wrapping his arms around those hips again and lifting him to sit on the desk, from the chair he'd nearly worn an imprint into with his hours of sitting and calculating. "Nonsense, my Doktor needs break. Will wear yourself out if you keep at numbers for so long at one time," he chastised, hands busying themselves with the smaller man's belt, undoing the buckle and moving to give his fly the same treatment.

"Schatz, nein, I must--" and then warm lips were on him, soft and wet and wrapping easily around his mostly-flaccid length, only just beginning to waken against his own better judgment. With a hiss, his hands found their way to Heavy's shoulders, heat sinking to pool in his groin with a sudden, weighty drop.

Medic's soft whimper only spurred the giant onwards, taking his growing cock into his mouth entirely, smiling up at him as best he could as he relished the sensation of his lover hardening between his lips. Heavy hummed a bit, his hands wrapping back around the doctor's hips and giving him a gentle squeeze, just the way his lover liked.

It was heavenly, Heavy's warm mouth was so inviting, his tongue so skilled, so aware of exactly how to make him quiver and shake, and so eager to do exactly that. Biting his lip, Medic struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back, to keep his jaw from falling open in a guttural groan, to keep from surrendering entirely to Heavy's perfect mouth.

Then that heavenly tongue found the perfect spot, and he was undone. Gasping, he doubled forward, hands snapping up to grip at Heavy's head, nails digging into his scalp. His voice loosed, it rattled amongst the rafters, high and strained in his abandon. Heavy knew what to do to drive him over the edge, and when thick fingers dove into his fly to caress his balls, he could feel himself growing so close.

Pale, icy blue eyes flicked open, lifting to behold the doctor as he unraveled, taking in every perfect detail, from the blush of his cheeks to the way his teeth peeked just past his parted lips to his mussed, stress-tousled hair. He was blisteringly sexy, even fully clothed and shrouded in a heavy garb of exhaustion. If he thought he was worn-out now...

With a cry, a shuddering, muffled, crumbling sound that shoved its way past his lips, Medic tensed, scratching against Heavy's scalp as he came, filling the giant's mouth with hot seed. An appreciative hum accompanied the Russian's swallows and further shivers from the doctor.

Pulling off, Heavy stood, wrapping his arms around Medic and planting a kiss on his forehead. "There, was good break?"

Medic mumbled something unintelligibly against Heavy's chest, his mind swimming with hormones and the mere concept of speech alien to him, let alone complex mathematics, biology, and chemistry.

"Am going to go now, let you get back to work. But if you need anything, will be in quarters, without clothes, warm and waiting for you. Scout wanted me to tell you he will try and wait, but will have trouble keeping hands off of me," Heavy teased, gently kissing Medic's lips before slipping out of his weak grasp and making a quick exit before his lover could muster a proper response.

Watching the door click shut, Medic licked his lips, trying to return moisture to his dry mouth, and shook his head slowly, hoping to settle the chemicals floating around his brain and return to his work. With a deep breath, he slid from his seat atop the desk, shaking hands hurriedly tucking himself back into his pants and closing them up.

As he settled into his seat and tried to return to his work, Medic ran his hand through his hair again, letting his fingers tangle in it slowly and trying to banish thoughts of his two lovers in bed together, touching each other and laughing, soft groans filling the air as they pleasured each other slowly, hoping for him to arrive and join their fun. Snorting with frustration, he set his spectacles back on his nose, hunching back over his printouts. They would have to make do without him. Heavy tearing his mind away from his calculations was delay enough, and he had to get this done.

 

 

Fingers on his neck roused Medic from his thoughts, his head sitting heavily upon his hand, elbow braced uncomfortably against the cold wood in front of him. He'd almost had an hour of peace and quiet. Almost. He started with a grunt, turning quickly to see a blur of peachy hue darting from his line of sight, fingers gone from his skin, only to find himself being whirled away from the desk in his chair when he turned to find his assailant.

Before him stood Scout, shirtless and grinning wide as he drew his older lover away from his work. "Doc, didn't Heavy tell you we had a date, man?"

"He told me you two were going to go have sex," Medic replied flatly, his eyes wandering up and down the younger man's bare torso, the soft outlines of his abs pressing alluringly behind tanned flesh, his trousers unbelted and riding low on his hips, soft brown pubic hair peeking just above the waistband. Everything about Scout was sex right now, from the way he wore what little clothing he had, to his posture, to the way he looked down at his seated lover. He even smelled like it, letting Medic know that, indeed, they'd already had some fun without him. None of it deterred his mind from his work, even as his body responded eagerly.

"Yeah, well, we were hopin' you'd come join, yanno."

"Heavy did not do such a good job of persuading me, having brought me off before letting me know," Medic shrugged, smirking a little.

"Thought he tasted like you," Scout chuckled, bending forward to bring their faces close, bracing his hands on the doctor's thighs. "Well we still want you to come join us, Doc. It's been a little while; I bet yer ready to go again," he reasoned, one hand falling between his lover's legs, pawing gently at the bulge that was growing there.

"Vogelchen, I have to get this work done, it is important for the team."

"You're important for our little team," Scout countered, climbing into Medic's lap to straddle him, pressing his warm, half-nude body against the older man's, grinning pleadingly.

"I know," Medic sighed, capturing the American's lips in a soft, short kiss, "but I am so close, I can feel it."

"I can bring you over the edge," came the runner's teasing reply, accompanied by a slow, heavy grind of his hips. "Come on, Doc, we'll take care 'a ya, make you feel amazin', clear your head so you can come at all these numbers fresh." Nimble fingers found their way to the buttons of Medic's waistcoat, quickly undoing them and tugging the vest open, then setting to the same task on his shirt.

"Scout, I cannot. If I lose my place I fear I won't return to it. I can't afford to be distracted."

"Yeah, well, how's this for distractin'?" Scout asked, gripping the dress shirt's opposing sides in his hand and tugging hard, popping the buttons from their threads, sending them scattering to the floor and rolling to the far ends of the infirmary. He ran his fingers through the soft hair of Medic's chest, biting his lip at the sight.

"Scout, mein shirt! You--" and he was cut off by the younger man's lips pressing hard against his, parting to allow his tongue to invade. His hands danced through the hair along the doctor's chest and belly, slipping up and around his shoulders, nudging his shirt off and down to his elbows. Slim hips rolled, grinding against the doctor's already-painful erection, the two men separated from each other by far too many layers of clothing. A hungry moan left Medic's throat as he gave in, hands reaching up to grip Scout's waist, sliding down his hips to his small, yet tight ass and giving it a squeeze.

"That's it, Doc. You want this ass, don't ya?"

Medic hummed in agreement, kissing his way to Scout's neck.

"You want Heavy to fuck you, don't ya?"  
"Ja, oh Gott ja."

"You wanna feel me ride your cock while the big guy spears you with his?"

Medic shivered, nodding against his lover's warm skin.

"Well then you're gonna have to come get it," the American declared, slipping off of Medic's lap and out of his grasp, backing up toward the door with a smirk.

"Vogelchen was are you--"

"You know where to find us." And with that, Scout slipped out the door, leaving Medic frazzled, aroused, and with a pile of data to parse through with a lust-addled mind. The younger man was awful, terrible, and wonderful, and with a sigh to calm himself, Medic turned back to his work. Taking up his pencil, he resumed his calculations, scribbling away at his data like a mad man, trying desperately to ignore the sore throb between his thighs and the cold air against his exposed chest.

They would have to wait. He would have to wait. His work was important. The team was depending on him getting this right, and there was nothing that could halt his progress, even his needy lovers and his own hunger for them. He would continue, plugging away at this problem until he got it right. Until he had--

_Snap_

Medic looked down at the tip of his pencil. It had broken, the lead snapped clean out of the surrounding wood and having gone skittering across the desk. Wood splintered outward where the lead made its escape. He took a deep breath, slamming the thing on the desk top and standing.

Numbers could wait.


End file.
